<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Breaking by fyrbyrd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710666">The Breaking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd'>fyrbyrd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Betrayal, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:09:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami and Yugi share a body, and then there is Kaiba.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Breaking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From AFF,  not a happy one.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugi had been feeling rather lonely of late.  It seemed he was seeing the inside of his soul room a lot, all because Yami wanted to spend more time with Seto.  Yugi was beginning to wonder what it was they did together now, Yami blocked off the link they shared when he was with Seto, they certainly couldn’t be dueling all of the time.  And whenever Yugi asked he was virtually given the cold shoulder by his other half.</p>
<p>“Yami can I speak with you?” asked Yugi when he felt the control of his body given back to him.</p>
<p>“What do you want Yugi?” he snapped.  </p>
<p>”Is everything all right?”</p>
<p>“What kind of a question is that?  As far as I know everything is okay.”</p>
<p>“Then why are you spending so much time with Kaiba?  You block me off so that I can’t see what is happening; you never ever let us blend any more.  Have I done something wrong?”</p>
<p>“I like spending time with Kaiba, we are… friends now.  And I don’t see the point in blending unless we’re dueling and we’re not doing a lot of that lately.”</p>
<p>“So you’re not dueling with Kaiba?”</p>
<p>“I never said that, we duel when we feel like it, but I don’t want—need you for that.”</p>
<p>Yugi went quiet.  He caught Yami’s mistake and he also did not get an answer to his third question.  “It almost seems like you don’t need me for anything anymore, except to use my body so you can be with Kaiba.”</p>
<p>“Seto and I have a lot in common.  More than we ever thought.”</p>
<p>“Seto?”</p>
<p>“We are on a first name basis now.”</p>
<p>“What about the others?  I haven’t seen any of them for some time and you don’t go to see them either.”</p>
<p>“They have their own lives to lead.”</p>
<p>“But I want to see them.”</p>
<p>“So what this is about is that I’m using this body too much is it?”</p>
<p>“No…yes… I don’t know.  It’s just that I’m feeling a little left out.  I’ve given you a lot of control, but I seem to be missing out on my own life.”</p>
<p>“There is no known way to part us, Yugi.”</p>
<p>“I know that.”</p>
<p>“You solved the puzzle.”</p>
<p>“Damnit Yami…  All I want is…  I don’t want to be left out.  You don’t even speak to me much except to tell me you need our body.  I sit in my soul room and wait.  I’m getting lonely, Yami.”</p>
<p>“Fine.  I will not disturb you for a few days.  Just let me rearrange things with Seto and this body is all yours, I won’t bother you.”</p>
<p>“But Yami, that’s not what I meant.”</p>
<p>Silence greeted him.</p>
<p>“You’d better call Seto, then,” Yugi said solemnly and let Yami take over.  </p>
<p>Yami blocked the link and picked up the phone, calling Seto Kaiba.</p>
<p>“Oh hi Seto.”</p>
<p>“Something wrong?”</p>
<p>“Yugi’s finally demanded his body back.  He wants a few days to see his friends or so he says.”</p>
<p>“Damn, so we’re off for a few days then.”</p>
<p>“Sorry my dragon, that’s the problem with sharing this body with him. I have to give it back.”</p>
<p>“I’d rather you didn’t have to, love.”</p>
<p>“You know I don’t want to either, but I wasn’t born with it, he was.”</p>
<p>“He can’t hear us can he?”</p>
<p>“No, I can block him out when he’s in his soul room.”</p>
<p>“Yami… I don’t want to go on like this.  I want you to be with me all the time…  What would happen if you didn’t let him have his body back?”</p>
<p>“He would remain in his soul room, but he does have a strong will, he might find a way to get out.”</p>
<p>“Is there no way to… get rid of him so to speak?”</p>
<p>“Seto, I couldn’t hurt him.”</p>
<p>“You were in the puzzle for thousands of years, why couldn’t we leave him there.”</p>
<p>“Well, we could but…  I need to think about this Seto.  Look we’ll let Yugi have his time and I’ll get back to you, okay?”</p>
<p>“Sure my love.  I can wait.  But not for too much longer.  We will have to resolve this.”</p>
<p>They both hung up and Yami released Yugi to his body.</p>
<p>“It is done.  I will speak with you later.”</p>
<p>“Yami…. Yami?”</p>
<p>But the link was firmly closed.  Yugi fell onto his bed.  Sure he wanted to see his friends, but he also wanted to be able to talk to Yami as well.  He missed him too.  Why didn’t he seem to care about him anymore?</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>He called his friends, Tèa was happy to hear from him again, but she was too busy in the dance studio to see him, if she wanted to go to America then she had to practice a lot.</p>
<p>Tristan was working at Otogi’s shop now, they had finally come together as a couple, and traveling to promote Dungeon Dice Monsters, kept them busy.</p>
<p>And Joey… He was the only one still really playing, and he was touring, making good money and winning a lot.  He was currently in America and was not expected back for months.</p>
<p>All that took less than an hour.  Yugi sat on the couch in the living room staring ahead.  Now he really was all alone.  He tried to call to Yami, but the spirit would not come to him.  He lifted the puzzle to look at it; maybe life would have been better if he had never solved it.  His wish seemed to have gone very sour now.</p>
<p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>A day later Yami reestablished the link.</p>
<p>“Yugi? Yugi?”</p>
<p>“Oh sorry Yami, I’m here.”</p>
<p>“Is everything all right?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“No everything is not all right.  I don’t seem to mean anything to anyone anymore.”</p>
<p>“And this is my fault!”</p>
<p>“No Yami, I didn’t mean it like that!  The others have other things to do; I never saw any of them.  And you don’t seem to care about me either.”</p>
<p>“We share a body, how could I not care?”</p>
<p>“We do not share a body.  It’s my body and I let you have control of it.  We don’t share anything.”</p>
<p>“What is there to share now?”</p>
<p>“You used to be my friend, you used to care about me, you used to talk to me. But since you hooked up with Kaiba, I’ve ceased to exist.”</p>
<p>“I told you Kaiba and I have a lot in common.”</p>
<p>“And we don’t!”</p>
<p>“No, we don’t.”</p>
<p>Yugi was stunned.  He lifted the puzzle from around his neck threw it on his bed and ran from the room.</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>A few days later the phone rang.  Yugi had been sleeping on the couch unwilling to return to his room.</p>
<p>“Hello.”</p>
<p>“Yugi, I haven’t heard from Yami, what’s going on?” demanded Seto Kaiba.</p>
<p>“I’ve decided to not let him control me anymore.”</p>
<p>“What!”</p>
<p>“Because of you I have no life anymore.  You’ve ruined everything, and you’ve made Yami not like me anymore.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous, he gives you plenty of time to yourself.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well that’s just it; I don’t want to be by myself.”</p>
<p>“I meant so you could be with those friends of yours.”</p>
<p>“They used to be Yami’s friends too, but they have made lives for themselves, they don’t have time for me.”</p>
<p>“And what do you expect we do about it?”</p>
<p>“What is it between you two anyway; you will never beat him in a duel.”</p>
<p>“What we have has nothing to do with dueling.”</p>
<p>“Then what do you have?”</p>
<p>“Each other.  We are lovers.”</p>
<p>“Lovers?” Yugi croaked.</p>
<p>“As in love with each other, have sex with each other.”</p>
<p>“Nooo!”  Yugi hung up and tossed the phone away.  “How could you, Yami!”</p>
<p>“How could I what?” said Yami when the link came back even though Yugi was not wearing the puzzle.</p>
<p>“You and Kaiba.  Lovers!”</p>
<p>“So, he told you.”</p>
<p>“He rang to see why you had not contacted him.”</p>
<p>“So now you know what he means to me.”</p>
<p>“And because of this I have no place in your ‘life’ anymore.  I am your life, Yami.  Without me you are nothing, don’t you see that.”</p>
<p>“I am very aware of that Yugi.  And I do care about you.  I know you have affection for me, but it is not the same as I have for Kaiba.  I am aware that without you I can have nothing with him either.  I never set out to fall in love with him, but I did, and he with me.  I’m sorry you fell out with your friends, but you wanted them to be happy too.  They are, aren’t they?  They’re doing what they want to do.  What do you want to do Yugi?  Do you know?”</p>
<p>“No.  All I ever wanted was a friend, and I got a few.  But I thought you were the main one.  Now I feel like I have none.”</p>
<p>“I’m still you’re friend Yugi, I just don’t know how to make all this work for both of us.”</p>
<p>“Then why can’t you spend some time with me.”</p>
<p>“And do what?”</p>
<p>“Talk…I don’t know.  I just don’t want to be so alone.  You must understand that, you were in the puzzle for so long.”</p>
<p>“But I was not aware of that.  I don’t think I became aware until you completed it.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>They were quiet for a time.</p>
<p>“Yugi, can you let me speak to Seto.  I would rather he didn’t come here and upset you, he’s more than likely angry.”</p>
<p>“Oh sure.”</p>
<p>“You’ll need the puzzle, Yugi.”</p>
<p>“Oh sorry.”  Yugi got up and went upstairs to his bedroom and put the puzzle back around his neck.</p>
<p>Yami took control, but this time he did not lock Yugi out.</p>
<p>“Kaiba.”</p>
<p>“Seto it’s me.”</p>
<p>“Gods Yami, I was getting worried.”</p>
<p>“Everything’s going to be fine.  Yugi’s just a little upset.  We need to talk, make decisions… I’ll be over later if that’s okay with Yugi.”</p>
<p>“Fine.”  Seto hung up abruptly.</p>
<p>“He’s angry.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry Yami.  I don’t know how to solve this puzzle.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I might have a solution.  Let me be alone with Seto tonight and we’ll speak in the morning.”</p>
<p>“Okay Yami.”</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>As soon as he passed through the door he was pulled into the taller’s arms and crushed into a fierce kiss.</p>
<p>“Are we alone?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“You said something about decisions?”</p>
<p>“I’ve made up my mind, Seto.”</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>“I think your plan is a good one, we can’t go on like this.”</p>
<p>“When?”</p>
<p>“In the morning.”</p>
<p>“Good, let’s go to bed, I need you so much.”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Yugi lay on the bed of his soul room when Yami walked in.</p>
<p>“Yami?”</p>
<p>“I’ve come to say goodbye, Yugi.”</p>
<p>“What?  Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“Oh I’m not going anywhere.”  Yami disappeared and Yugi heard him say, “Now Seto.”</p>
<p>Yugi panicked once he realized Yami was not wearing the puzzle, but by then it was too late.  “Nooooooo!!!!!!”</p>
<p>------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Outside the pair looked down at the pieces of the broken puzzle.</p>
<p>“What now?”</p>
<p>“We box it up and lock it in one of my vaults where no one will ever find it.”</p>
<p>Yami nodded.  He couldn’t help but feel sad for Yugi, but he had more of a life than the young duelist had.  </p>
<p>Seto found a box and picked up the pieces.  Yami found he could not bring himself to touch them.</p>
<p>They went down to Seto’s vaults, unlocked a draw and put the box within.  Seto locked it up and they left the vault.</p>
<p>To begin their life together.</p>
<p>THE END?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>